This invention relates to overhead doors and, more particularly, to overhead sectional door panels, the hinge assemblies for connecting the door panels and the associated method of manufacturing such systems.
There are numerous designs of overhead or retractable door assemblies which are commonly used for garage doors, truck doors, warehouse doors or the like. Typically, an overhead door of this type is convertible between an open, overhead or generally horizontal position and a closed generally vertically oriented position in which the door closes an opening in the building or the like. The overhead door is typically movable along a track assembly mounted proximate the opening and the track assembly commonly includes a generally vertical track section, a generally horizontal track section and a curved transition track section joining the horizontal and vertical sections together.
Retractable overhead doors of this type are conventionally constructed of a number of vertically arranged, horizontally oriented panels which can fold along the horizontal divisions between the panels to enable the door to pass along the curved transition section of the track when being opened or closed. The panels can be pivotally coupled together with hinges on the interior surface or back face of the door panels. Commonly, gaps appear between the adjacent panels while the panels are traveling toward and/or through the curved transition section of the track. Additionally, the hinges articulate during pivotal movement of the panels and gaps or spaces relative to the hinge assembly change, close and/or constrict. Foreign objects could be inserted into these gaps by accident or due to improper handling of the door which could result in damage to the door and/or the obstructing object.
Recently, many different overhead door, panel and hinge designs have been suggested which are aimed at addressing this situation. These types of door designs often include complicated structures which cover the gaps between the articulating panels or complicated panel and hinge designs to minimize or inhibit the insertion of a probe or other foreign object between the adjacent articulating panels. One beneficial design to minimize the gaps between adjacent panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,817, assigned to the assignee of this invention and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Nevertheless, while the invention in the above-identified patent offers significant advantages and benefits, overhead door manufacturers commonly offer a variety of panel designs spanning a range of commercial and residential applications and design objectives. The advantages provided by the inventions shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,817 should be made available for other door panel configurations, such as fully insulated door panels having front and back skins and insulation sandwiched there between. Preferably, these objectives should be attained without sacrificing the integrity of the panel and the optimum operation and performance of the overhead door system.
Moreover, the secure and efficient assembly of such door systems and the installation of the hinges on the door panels continues to be an important objective for designers, manufacturers and installers alike.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved overhead door and associated panels and hinge assemblies which minimizes the opportunity for the insertion of foreign objects and the resulting damage relative to the hinge assemblies and associated components for a wider range of door panel designs while maximizing the efficient and reliable manufacture, assembly and installation of such systems.